starwarsunleashedrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Addison Arceneau
'Personality and Character Traits' 'Personality' Addison is a very complex young lady. Extremely generous and loving and loyal to a fault, she values her family and those close to her, never would she betray them. If she should have ever been in a relationship with someone, they would be the sun of her universe. Though she has been known to use her genuine emotions in ways to manipulate others. Addison is violently greedy, jealous, and demanding. The lengths she would go to in securing what, or who, she wants knows no limits. Something she had gained from her mother. Blunt, what comes to mind is often spoken despite whom the conversation is about. Addison is known to be very sarcastic, even being a "smart ass" as described by some. She also has a deep sense of entitlement which enables her more undesirable behaviours to shine. 'Character Flaws and Strengths' Flaws: Greedy, prideful, jealous, obsessive, demanding, selfish, quick tempered, holds grudges for long periods of time, vain, impulsive, haughty, snobby, manipulative, blunt Strengths: Independent, cunning, manipulative, deceptive, superficial charm, common sense, anticipated, loving, challenging, loyal, appreciative, captivating, passionate, eloquent, charming 'Characteristics' »» Sexuality: Heterosexual »» Likes: '''Animals (particularly avian creatures), Slightly older males, Foreign accents, Wildflowers, Horseback riding, baking/cooking, sugary treats, photography, jewelry, blood play and bloodletting, romantic novels »» '''Dislikes: '''Dust and grime, being lied to or about, beggars and thieves, being ignored »» '''Fears: '''Being decapitated, family's secret becoming known »» '''Disorders: '''Blood fetishism Personal Connections Abilities and Training Data »» '''Master(s): »» Trainer: Victor Amorphis »» Force Abilities & Other Skills: Assets and Possessions 'Amulets and Talismans' Amulets: Talismans: 'Holocrons' 'Weaponry' Lightsabers: Other: 'Miscellaneous' Origins Addison is one of the quadruplets born to Pelin'a of Hapes, Evony Arceneau, and her mate the Fel'da of Justice, Blaze Ston. Of the four children, she has one sister and two brothers: Celestia, Hayden, and Alix. It was quite unexpected that their mother conceived four children as it has yet to be done in the history of the family. Being groomed as the Duch'da of Charubah, she has come beneath the tutelage of different Fel'das of the Ministry. Learning the ways of the people, the policies and practices, she has grown deeply rooted into politics - taking a page from her mother's own book. On a few minor incidents, she has been given privilege to delegate responsibilities and punishments, aide the people, and promote the welfare of Charubah. As of late, the Pelin'a has been having nightmares and uncontrollable rage and hunger. The Awakening has begun for the young woman, and soon it will become known. 'Into The Darkness' Dathomir had become a pivotal interest to the Pelin'a after a discussion with Maleficent Decuir. Learning of a cousin... Character Sources THE BIG BAD WOLF *Werewolves of Dathomir: Bark at The Moon *Be Our Guest *One for The Money, Two For The Show BEAUTIFUL TRAGEDY *The Awakening: Blood Banquet *Be Careful Making Wishes After Dark Category:Hapan Category:Energy Vampire Category:House Arceneau Category:Nightsisters Category:Character Category:Females Category:Royalty